Jack Trager
Jack E. "Strongfat" Trager is the secondary antagonist of The Asylum. He once served in the United States Army and later became a security guard for the Blackwatch Corporation. After his psyche broke, leading to him murdering a number of people through brutal ways, Trager was committed to Peak Blackwood Asylum to be experimented on. At some point he broke out of containment and wanders the asylum, killing anyone in his way. Several times throughout the novel, Trager relentlessly hunts and pursues Nikolina, nicknaming her "Little Pig." Near the end of the novel, Trager corners Nikolina in an unstable medical room. He comes very close to killing her, only for the floor to collapse beneath his weight. One final attempt to kill Nikolina results in his being crushed beneath the hard wooden floor. Despite his ruthlessness and continued torment of Nikolina, she is very sympathetic to his death. History Background To Be Added The Asylum To Be Added Characteristics Trager possesses superhuman strength, able to easily pick up a fully grown man or woman with one hand, and even being able to tear someone's head from their body. He is also surprisingly athletic for his size, running almost as fast as Nikolina and being able to leap over obstacles to get to her. Although he is very large and burly, he holds a certain level of intelligence, being able to track Nikolina in the darkness by listening for her, or checking lockers to see if she's hiding inside them. He also seems to display at least a limited awareness of what's happening at the asylum. Trager also seems to keep trophies of his victims, as many heads are seen in the room where Nikolina encounters the dying Blackwatch PMC. Personality Trager seems to be insanely obsessed with security protocol and will go on mass murderous treks just to do what's for the greater good. His fixation on containment likely originates from his military background, and after comprehending the situation of the slaughter, he begins to kill everyone in sight in order to make sure there is no host for the Swarm to possess. Despite being an extremely violent and lumbering brute, Trager's dialogue reveals that he is somewhat calm, level-headed and truly wants to do good, stating that he must defeat the Swarm before it reaches the local town and telling Nikolina that he only wants to help. Either way, his unstable mental state and habit of ripping off and collecting heads proves he is acutely insane. Physical Description Trager's appearance walks a line between overweight and extremely muscular, the former showing in his bloated stretch mark littered stomach and the latter showing in Trager's massively powerful arms and legs. Trager possesses mostly white eyes, and is completely bald like most Lunatics, and has the flesh on his forehead and nose ripped off. Documents reveal Trager performed these mutilations on himself to give him "truer vision". He lacks a shirt and only dons a burlap pair of pants, brown combat boots, and has his wrists and ankles wrapped in chains, all gorily splattered in blood. Notes * Although he's not blind, Trager's eyes seem to have cataracts as they are covered in a white layer. This is most likely due to the experimentation that was conducted on him.